


A Better Man

by Queen_Kit



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Don’t copy to another site, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-11-16 15:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18097490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Kit/pseuds/Queen_Kit
Summary: I swore I’d be a better manBut I was born to be what I am





	A Better Man

I swore I’d be a better man  
But I was born to be what I am  
A soldier I was built for war  
To kill and die and kill some more  
But I swore  
Old gods, I swore  
I’d be a better man

I swore I’d learn how to create  
But a man just can’t be what he ain’t  
And even what I build I taint  
With the bloody soul of war

I swore I’d be a better man  
But I was born to be what I am  
And the drumbeat pounding in my veins  
Is the bloody call of war

I built the gun, the bomb, the plan  
That went to kill another man  
Who was no better than I am  
And no worse, for all we war

I swore I’d be a better man  
But I was born to be what I am  
A soldier lost without a war  
And the lives I failed kill me more  
And I promised-  
On the gods I swore-  
I’d be a better man

I hold a life within my hands  
I look and know that I’ll be damned  
If they become just what I am  
Just another pawn for war

I swear I’ll be a better man  
Because you weren’t born to be what I am  
And for your smile I hope to see  
The bloody end of war


End file.
